Waking up
by AliceMCullen
Summary: Bassically this is story si set after Jacob left La Push. He comes back years later only to find out his worst fear is comming true, Bella had married Edward. But will a new someone help him forget her?


A/N: This is my first fanfic EVER so please I need some criticism okay: This story is settles after Eclipse and it's basically for all your Jacob fans out there who think he shouldn't be left alone.

Katherine's POV

It has been two days since arrived to the boring town of Forks and I swear I already hate this place more than anything in the world. My mother brought me here by force; she had a new and better job at a nearby hospital so she didn't even asked me before she decided to take it. Sometimes I wonder if she cares at me at all because, up to now, I feel as I have been living alone. She spends all day at the hospital. She waked up before I do and returns home once I am already asleep so, besides the fact that I don't get to see her, I don't get to speak to anyone either.

School will start in three days and, to be honest, I couldn't wait for that day to arrive. Of course I was worried about what the other kids would think of me or if I would get friends or not but, still, it was better than being left alone all day long boring yourself to death. Before Forks, my life was great; I had friends, lived in the big city of Chicago where I could go shopping regularly and chat with my friends all day long. Here, all I can do is walk around the nearby forest.

After a minute or two of lying motionless on my bed I decided it was time for one of those walks. Getting on my feet I looked over the window only to see it was raining, as usual. Rain was not a problem for me, I actually liked it, but seeing it two days in a row nonstop wasn't exactly pretty.

After grabbing a jacket I walked out the door. It felt as if someone had poured a bucket of water on top of my head, I was instantly soaking wet but, luckily, my jacket was thick enough for me not to die of cold. It only took me a few minute to get to the forest entrance, that place I had learned to love. As I had been doing these last two days, I walked by the marked road afraid that, if I went off it, I would most probably get lost.

Being oriented wasn't exactly one of my qualities so why take the risk?

Sitting on a large fallen tree trunk, I looked up at the sky and then closed my eyes allowing the tiny rain drops to fall freely on my face. A smile formed on my face.

This place was relaxing, it made me forget about the fact that my mother was gone, that my father was still in Chicago the same as all my friends. I guess that if I hadn't discovered this place the first day I arrived; I would most probably found a way to sneak out and return to Chicago.

I cannot tell how much time I remained in that same position simply listening to the sound of the rain and my own heartbeat. Suddenly a noise coming from behind me made me jump out of my trance. I was certain I had heard a twig crack or something like it. I turned around swiftly with my heart beating faster in my chest. No one was there. But that didn't keep me from being completely scared. I was alone in this forest which was not exactly illuminated; if someone wanted to harm me they could easily do so without anyone noticing it.

"Sorry, are you okay?" I heard a voice making me jump.

Jacob's POV

I still have no idea why I returned to this god forsaken place, why I left the freedom I had been living in. It felt as if I was unconsciously trying to torture myself. Everything about Forks reminded me of her, of Bella, my lovely Bella. Her face is in my head in every single moment and, I know deep inside, she was the reason why I was back here.

If I had only knew what I would find in my return I would have stayed away as I had been doing for the past months. Bella got married. Gotten married to that bloodsucker that left her alone and suffering. I was the one who remained with her when he was gone, the one who helped her go out of this trance he had placed on her, of her zombie state. I wonder how I could have been so blind not to see her heart didn't belonged to me at all, that every smile she gave me was intended to make her forget the bloodsucker.

As soon as I had set foot in Forks the first thing I did was go and visit the pack. I knew they would be questioning the reason for my return, and they did, but I tried to change subject as much as I could. Of course they were the ones who gave me the "amazing news" that Bella got married a month ago. I did my best to smile and nod at every single detail they gave me but, inside, it felt as if my soul was being ripped into tiny pieces. I got out of La Push as soon as I had the chance to, I couldn't just stay there hearing them sound normal at the wedding news.

I growled in frustration at the memory as I kept walking through the woods. I knew this place like the back of my hand and, thankfully, not everything here reminded me of Bella. The feeling of rain on my skin made my thoughts stop rushing and, even though I knew it wouldn't be long before memories came back, I was glad they had stopped.

From behind the trees I spotted something that caught my attention, a girl. I had smelled something unusual for a while now but it wasn't exactly my intention to follow the scent. I took a few steps forward only to see a mane of dark red hair flowing down in wet waves. Not knowing exactly what I was doing I kept walking towards her as if I was being drawn.

I cursed under my breath when I stepped over a twig making it crack loudly. I hid behind a tree once I saw the girl turn around, her big brown eyes looking scared, her lips parted due to surprise. I could swear that, in the fraction of second I saw her face, the thoughts of Bella were gone. I felt the urge of talking to her but I couldn't just do that, how to explain what I was doing here?

"Sorry, are you okay?" I found myself saying. I had already walked in front of her in order to divert her attention. I didn't want her to know it was me who had been spying on her.

"Oh…what?" she asked startled at first but then, shaking her head she gave out a small smile "Yes I am fine, I just though I heard I noise back there"

"Well, it was probably a small animal, there are plenty of those around here" I lied with such ease I surprised myself. "My name is Jacob, Jacob Black" I said extending out my hand.

Katherine's POV

I was a bit taken a back by the sudden appearance of this boy but, for some reason, I felt I could trust him. He actually seemed quite approachable and quite handsome to say the least. I couldn't help but to smile back at his dashing smile as I explained what I had just heard.

"I'm Katherine, Katherine Gray" I said shaking his hand as well

"Are you new around here?" Jacob asked me. I must admit I was having a really hard time concentrating on what he was saying especially because I was already having a bad time trying not to blush under the look of his brown eyes.

"Yes, how did you knew that?"

"Well, Forks is a small town, most people here know each other and I don't remember seeing you before" he answered as he sat next to me on the old tree trunk.

"Oh" I simply answered.

I knew I should have said something else but I simply couldn't put a coherent sentence together. I could feel my hand playing nervously on my lap. This had never happened to me, I had never been so nervous around boys, not even good looking boys. I guessed it was the fact that we had met in such an odd situation. That had to be it.

I was shaken out of my thoughts my Jacob's voice again. I haven't realized what a nice voice he had.

"Where do you live?" He asked me again. It was obvious that he had seen I wasn't paying much attention.

"Just a few minutes from here. What about you?" I answered feeling proud I was able to finally ask something.

"At La Push reservation, that's near the beach"

"Yes I know. My mother told me about it, she said it's a really nice place" I commented feeling much more confident than a few seconds ago.

"It is, you should come some day you know? That is if you like walks on the beach"

Wait a second, was he asking me out? No, no way. He was probably trying to be nice to the new girl who didn't have any friends. It was impossible that a boy like him would eve notice her. She was nothing out of the ordinary, pale skin, dark red hair, brown eyes, short and she didn't even had a figure to die for.

"As long as it is not raining" I blurted out. My eyes immediately went wide at how rude that last comment had sound. "I am sorry I didn't mean it that way…I love the beach and a walk sounds nice" I explained feeling myself blushing.

Great way to start.

A/N: Hope you like it : Please review. I still don't know what will happen here so if you have any suggestions feel free to tell them to me.


End file.
